


Lunch Break

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya visits Carina for lunch
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for me, my twitter is @KyHasNoLife
> 
> Also happy Maya/Carina day!! Sorry my writing doesn't really do them justice, but new scenes today!!

Maya hadn't seen Carina all week. They texted a few times everyday and they FaceTimed every night, but Maya missed being able to physically touch the doctor. Plus she was horny.

On her day off, Maya decided she would go bring the doctor lunch, just so she could see the doctor again. She knew they probably wouldn't be having sex, but Maya just wanted to see and touch the girl, she just missed Carina.

When she walked into the hospital and saw a familiar face instantly.

"Bailey!" Maya exclaimed when she saw the chief in the lobby. "Captain Bishop, hey," Bailey responded with a confused smile. "Hi, where's Dr. DeLuca?" Bailey's eyes went wide as if she came to some sudden realization. "Oh my God, are you-" Bailey started motioning towards Maya's stomach causing Maya to choke on the air.

"NO!" Maya yelled as if it was the worst thing possible before she calmed down and started to laugh, "No, no, GOD no, I'm her gir- I'm her friend, and she's been sleeping at the hospital, and I know she doesn't eat when she's stressed so I brought her food." Maya revealed the bag of takeout. "Oh," Bailey chuckled, slightly embarrassed, "She's in surgery right now, she should be out soon, you can wait in her office." Maya nodded before walking off towards the office. She had been there a couple times, all of which had lead to sex on the couch, but as horny as Maya was, she just wanted to see the doctor.

Maya walked into the empty office and noticed how clean it was, Carina was living in it, but there was no sign of food or drinks, though the few pairs of clothes thrown around did convince Maya that her girlfriend was living there. She quickly whipped around as she heard the door open. She saw an exhausted Carina walk in, and when Carina noticed the blonde she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ciao, bella, uhm did we have plans?" Carina asked, kindly. Maya noticed how the doctor was slouching a little, and how the bags under her eyes were. Carina looked genuinely scared she forgot something.

"No, I wanted to surprise you with lunch," Maya said with a kind smile. "Oh! Thanks, mi amore, but I'm not hungry," Carina declined the girl as she went to sit down at the desk. Maya sighed and sat on the couch, "Babe, when's the last time you ate?" "I- yesterday? I think," Carina said, avoiding Maya's eyes. "Car," Maya said knowingly. "A few days ago," Carina admitted. "But I'm fine!" The Italian added quickly. "Take a break for a minute," Maya said softly, her eyes pleading. Carina looked in the blonde's eyes before she nodded and sighed, "Okay."

Carina sat on the couch next to Maya, and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "How are you?" Carina asked softly. "I'd be good if you ate," Maya grinned while rubbing Carina's back. Carina turned her head so it was in the nook where Maya's shoulder and neck before humming against the blonde's skin.Maya kissed the doctor's head, "Please, babe, just eat a little."

Carina sighed and started to move away, and Maya cursed, afraid she had scared the girl back to work. Much to her surprise though, Carina got up, grabbed the bag of takeout, and sat back down.

The two enjoyed the meal together, Carina looked relaxed. "Come to my apartment tonight, get some sleep, and take tomorrow off," Maya begged the doctor who just shook her head. 

"I'm doing ground breaking research I'm almost done with!"

"And you're living at the hospital!"

"To research something that will save lives!" Carina replied before she explained her study to Maya. Maya honestly didn't really understand what Carina was saying, she was speaking in doctor.

"You're acting like your dad," Maya said curtly. Carina looked taken aback and offended. 

"This is nothing like what my papa did!" Carina yelled in reply. Maya rolled her eyes, "From what you've told me, yeah it is!"

They argued for a little longer before Carina got paged. "I have to go," Carina scoffed towards the blonde. She started to walk out, but Maya grabbed the brunette's wrist to stop her. "Please, Car, come to my place tonight," Maya begged one more time. Carina shook her head no and without another word left. 

At 9pm, Maya was home alone on the couch in her apartment drinking. She had been drinking on and off since she left the hospital. She heard the door knock and she considered not getting it, but when whoever was there knocked again, she got up and opened the door.

"CarEEnaaa," Maya had difficulty saying the name. "You're drunk?" Carina scoffed and turned to leave. "No!" Maya grabbed Carina's wrist like she had in the office. "Please don't leave," Maya begged, her voice clear. Carina sighed before turning around and walking into the apartment. 

"I phought you were stayingatwork," Maya started, but she couldn't pronounce her th properly and she ended up starting to slur her words at the end. "I was, but uhm, I wanted to see you." "Me?" Maya asked, looking kinda shocked. Carina nodded, and walked them to the couch.

Carina lied down before the shorter girl lied down on top of her. Maya was gonna say something, but she fell asleep. Instantly.

They would have to talk in the morning. Carina would have to apologize for being rude, and then maybe they could have lots and lots of hot makeup sex, but for now, she would just take Maya to the room and go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm sorry my writing isn't that good. I think I kinda rushed this one but oh well


End file.
